A Chance
by SmoochiPon
Summary: Story of Daughter of Evil, but Master of the Hellish Yard gives Allen and Riliane a new chance to redeem themselves, will they approach it or will they commit the same sins they did last time? I don't own Vocaloid, it characters or anything.
1. A new Beginning

**1- A New Beginning**

Dark, Cold and Sad, those where the words that perfectly describes my so called home, I didn't know where I was, or what time it is, day, year, nothing, but 1 thing I know for sure it's why I'm here, my name it's Allen Avadonia, brother and servant of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Princess of Lucifenia- Yellow Country.

**-Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A wise king named King Arth the I ,who built the kingdom in his lifetime was taken with illness and a queen of the sweet voice, named Queen Anne, who was his wife, ruled the land instead of him. She governed for the betterment of people, rather better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity. Although her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and passed away. The one left behind was her "only sweet daughter", who was brought up in comfort, having great-flamboyant furniture, a beautiful and fine horse, and a servant who looked like her and was willing to do whatever she wanted. She took her mother's place and reigned over the kingdom. However, her dominion was far from good. Every citizen was annoyed by her, ones want her dead, others to take her down, however she didn't care, as long as she ruled Lucifenia and his servant stay by her side.**

**One day, our pityful princess fell in love, with Kyle Marlon, "King of the Blue Kingdom", but he was in love with someone else, a girl from the green country with teal hair, named Michaela. Rilliane became angry, filled up with so many emotions she ordered Allen to kill that girl. The fact that the princess didn't know was that Allen loved this girl, poor and depressed boy, he went with a knife to the Green Country and stabed the innocent Michaela right in the heart, "I'm sorry" were the last words she could hear, then she felt on the floor. Allen ran as he saw Kyly aproach to Michaela's house, alarmed by that he hide on the forest, "Michela! Noo!" were the words that Allen heared from Kyle, he assumed that he already saw the scene soo he start to run to Lucifenia again. He saw Riliane and smiled, trying to make her happy, she smiled back, but when she saw Allen covered in blood, all she can say was "Allen... what have you done.." as she saw him with horror, he replied "Anything for you to be happy". They stayed silent, as Allen saw that he scared his belowed sister, he hugged her.**

**Time passed and a war between the 2 Countries began, people was dying, fighting, crying and annoyed by it, however our devilish princess was living happy, eating lunch, going to the garden, reading, sleeping, and of course being with her bellowed servant. Allen, alarmed by the citizens, he went to the city, just to know what people where planing, and at that moment, his fear became real, his most fearest word "REAVOLUTION". A woman in red named Germaine Avadonia, was the one talking, by her side was Kyle Marlon, and all the cityzens that where shouting of joy. He ran, ran as fast as he can and broke to Riliane's room, she stayed quiet while Allen told her what he pressenced, Riliane wasn't scared, she sayed "They can't pass the Principal Door, or my guards, they're useless". Time passed, they where talking seriously till Allen conviced Riliane to leave the castle, she now was scared, what will happen? Is he staying? Will they live? and that where the most shocking moment of her entire young life. "Let's change clothes, then you run out of here, they want you dead, soo I will be you, don't worry, they wouldn't notice... since we're twins". She started to cry as they changed clothes, he hugged her then went to the Principal Door, as she escaped throught the garden.**

**It was morning, almost 3 pm, all the citizens where over the guillotine, Kyle and Germaine where at the sides of the guillotine, people shouting and cheering for the excecution of the evil princess, but there was one citizen in a black cloath crying. The Big Clock marked 3pm as the "Princess" was ready, he said "Oh, it's time for lunch" the guillotine went down and ended Allen's life. Riliane, who watched from the crowd was now cying even more harder, as she saw all the sins she comitted and ran from there.-**

* * *

So now, that's why I'm here, in this place. I looked up and saw a key, like those from music boxes, and then a voice says "You will stay here for eternity" as he found that his arms are in red handcuffs and his ankles are in blue chains. I started to cry, but then, the cry it's replaced with a beautifel song saying "Rurirarurira rurirarurira..." that cheered me up, it was a warm voice, but you could sense the sadness and regret in it. I tought I saw my belowed sister trowing a bottle in the sea, but behind her a woman with White hair trying to murder her, so I stoped her, for my fortune she choose to let her live.

_"When will I be out of here?"_ I asked. I want to be by her side.

_"When will this end?"_ I want to get out of here to comfort her.

_"Will Michela ever... forgive me?"_ I was regreting everything I did, I loose all hope of someday getting out of here when the voice said:

**_"Just wait Irregular, if she's a good person, you'll be free and your sin will be forgiven"_**

Time passed, everything was just the same, same place, same feelings, and same little song that cheered me up, if I knew who was singing, surely I will Thank Her, it was really a beautiful voice, I tought it was Riliane, but I didn't even knew if she was alive or not. Did I care really that much for her? I mean, in all the time I passed here, it's great to think about your entire life, I care for her just as much as a lover.. but she was my sister, it's bad to hold such emotions for her, and she love's the blue country King, so I can't do anything, just stay silent, " I wish everybody could be happy, even if I can't" but nobody could hear my wish... or that was what I thought...The red handcuffs started to vanish, and I saw my wrist once again in a long time, the blue chains too and I was free from them, such a happines filed me in that moment, but still, I wasn't free, I was trapped in this lonely place, away from Riliane and everybody.

**"Your sins are forgiven, soo be free, you can live one more time, but don't commit the same sins you did"** the voice that once talked to me 1 time.

_"Thank you very much... but, who are you?"_ It was a female voice, different from Riliane, or Michaela or Germaine, it was great she freed me, but I want to know who she was. "Just call me Master of the Hellish Yard" she reply "W..! but.." I couldn't finish the sentence, because as she replied me, I was send to watch my entire life, from the final to the begining, and it stopped at this time, the time were everything began. A young Lady was cheerful and happy, notice she was a maid and she holds 2 babys, then someone pushed me to the scene, I looked back and saw a Green haired girl with a black hood.

**"You won't be his brother, but you'll be able to be with her the rest of yout new life, so enjoy and don't forget my words"**

* * *

At Lucifenia, 2 womens where about to give birth at the same time, they where best friends of all life, and so they support each other.. out from the room, 2 mens where waiting anxiously for them, walking in circles, jumping, they didn't know what was happening, till 2 maids came from the door and say:

"King Arth's baby it's a girl, the Queen named her Riliane" said the first maid.

"Leonarth's baby it's a boy, and Lorelai named him Allen" said the second maid.

* * *

Hello Hello :D this it's my first story in English, and since English it's not my native language it may be a little bad. Anyways hope you like it and if you can, leave a review :3

Bye!


	2. What fate attempts to

_**2- What fate attempts to**_

That day, Joy was all over Lucifenia, bells ringing, people dancing, singing and chatting about the party, finally Lucifenia's Princess was born. The king and the Queen made a party for her, but of course, they celebrate it with their beloved friends, people came from all the country just to congratulate them, Lucifenia was again a good kingdom, but... even with all of this happiness, the Chance still there, and so the Sin.

"Lorelai, ain't they cute? and they look soo similar to each other!" said the Queen.

"Yes, I wish them to become friends" Lorelai said "Soo, she's the throne heir?"

"Yes, but... we could make Allen the throne heir, you know, he's a boy and they look alike"

"Yeah, it we could, but it's better if it's Riliane, and you know, she has the rights since she was born, hours ago" The King said with a serious look in his face.

"He's right Sweet Ann, and Allen is just my son, nothing extraordinary"

"Why are you two soo boring, it can be funny!"

"Sweet Ann, they are right, it's Riliane fate to be the ruler of this country, not Allen's"

"Lorelai, you too? Hmp, people these days..." Said the Queen with a little mop in her mouth.

"Haha, maybe what they said it's real, people do never change the way they are"

"That's true, and that's why I love her" said the King in a whisper

"Well, you two lovebirds, what will we do for them to become friends?"

"Hmmm" said the King "Leonarth, if you want, we could make Allen Riliane's personal servant, but not a tipical servant, one of those books that we used to read all day, those ones who you can talk like your friend, so he will never let her alone"

"What's that suspicious look on your face?" said Lorelai with a smile.

"What if they fell in love, that forbiden love between a princess and her servant, it would be soo cute" the Queen whispers in Lorelai ear.

"Hey, what makes you two soo happy?" Leonarth and Arth asked Sweet Ann and Lorelai

"Everything!"

* * *

Time has passed, it was now Riliane and Allen's 10 birthday, unfortunately, King Arth I and Lady Lorelai **passed away** due to a weird illness, leaving only Queen Sweet Ann and Leonarth to confort Rilianne and Allen. It was hard to manage Lucifenia, Leonarth offered himself to search Riliane a good husban, some Prince from another country, so in case if the Queen die, Riliane would be the next to take the throne and rule along with her husband, it could make a good thing to Lucifenia too if they could unite 2 kingdoms.

"Len, come here! look at those ducks!" a little girl with short golden hair and cerulean eyes said.

"Coming!" a boy that look similar to the little girl said.

"They are soo cute!, look, the mother and the children! soo Kawaii!"

"It's true.." Allen said with a sad look

"Oh and.. look, the father is also there.."

"Rin.." Allen said, he could call her like that, since they're friends "Don't cry, you still have your mother, and also me and my father!"

"You right Len, but.. Why do they have to take him away! did I made something bad to deserve this? It's just.."

"It's alright, you know Rin, I promise you that I will never leave your side, even if you want soo" Len said trying to comfort her

But Len know why did her father died, it was just as the story, and now that he knew it all, he was determined to not let it happend, he will not waste this second chance._ When he was 6_, he remembered it all, Michaela, Kyle, Germaine, even when he died and that green-haired girl. Rin was now crying in her lap, as if there was no tomorrow, they were just like brother and sister, always there, when they play, sing, dance, even before going to bed he always tell her to have sweet dreams.

"Can we play again?"

"Anything you want my princess"

"Len, haven't I told you to stop calling me like that?"

"Y...y..yeah! sorry Rin, it's just that there was people around us.."

"Soo, will you kill the dragon? my super knight?"

"If you want so"

"Let's go! and bring dragon Oliver down!"

Oliver was a boy from the street, son of a servant. They were friends with him too, and he was the dragon in their little inocent game, it was always Allen killing the bad dragon Oliver who stole Princess Riliane oranges, she had an obsesion with them.

"Now, shall you hand me the oranges!"

"Nooooooo ***grooaaaaah!*** they're mineeeee ***grooaaah!***"

"Well, can you share it with us? we are very hungry!"

"Umm.. Len, aren't you suposed to kill him?" said Rin

"Yes b..but, I'm very hungryyy!"

"Come on Rin, just one ***puppy eyes***" said a happy Oliver

"Ok, but the largest it's mine!"

_Just at that moment.._

"Riliane, sweetie, could you come here for a second?"

"Coming mama!"

"You know, your turning eleven this year, so you must start to learn how to behave like a Princess, in order for you to be a good ruler of Lucifenia and to find you a suitable husband"

"But mama! I like to play with Len and Oliver! if I take those clasess I wouldn't be able to play with them?"

"Darling, I know it's hard, but it's for your and Lucifenia's sake.."

"Noo! This is unfair! I'm ten! not fifthteen!"

"True, but you're a Princess"

"Then, I hate being a Princess! It sucks!"

"Riliane!"

Rin was crying, she heard about Princess who always marry with the man they likes, and what happens if her future husband is a mean boy? she also heard about that, she will be traped or he could kill her in order to rule Lucifenia, poor little girl, even at her young age, she know a bit of the cruel world.

"Rin! will you ea.." Len noticed her tears "What hapened to you?"

"It's my mothers fault,** *hic*** she sayed that I have to take clasess to become a good lady and to find a suitable husband, but.. ***hic*** what happens if ***hic***hes a mean man! or if he hurts me!"

"Don't worry, I never let that happend, you know. I swear I will protect you from anything! Aren't friends supose to do that!" said Len with a very sweet and warm smile

"... Thank You"

Allen was comforting her, while the past showed in his little mind..

* * *

Hello! sorry if I update late, I'm on first term exams in my school, Gomen hehe :D

Reviews!

_**Miri-chan**_: Thanks you very much! I thought it suck! hehe, Ill try to update as fast as I can now, hope you like the Ch! :3

Bye!


	3. Anything to protect you

Ch 3: Anything to protect you.

"Princess Riliane?" "Princess?"

"Riliane-sama, please, where are you? The prince Kyle it"s here to meet you"

Maids where spread throught all the garden, in search of our little and cute Princess Riliane. Today, one of his future husband came to meet her, he was the Blue Kingdom Prince, Kyle Marlon. While Rliane is 10, he's 16, a bit old for her but the Queen didn't mind that, since he was know as a good boy.

"Pssst, Len, don't tell them I'm here"

"Ok Rin, but.. It's you duty to go there and meet the prince, since he could be you husband one day, I heard he's a good person"

"No Len, you too! Why everybody wants me to marry? And he's 16!"

"It's not like that, but we want you to have a suitable person beside you for the rest of you life, helping you to rule Lucifenia"

"In that case, I choose you Len!"*

"R..Rin!" Said Allen with a blush "I'm not royality, and you deserve someone able to rule"

"B..but Len.. I don't want to know him" and then she started to cry "I know it's my obligation as a Princess, but normally they do it at 15, I'm 10!, and *hic* it's *hic*"

Allen couldn't resist her cry "alright" said with a smile "Ill be you in the meeting, since we look alike, and it's only you and him"

"L*hic* Leen, are you really going to do that?"

"For sure, anything for you my princess"

"Thank you Len" said Rin with a blush "Let's take the secret path to my room"

They went troght an alley and many passages, till they reached a picture of a little girl .

"Here, hurry Len, take this dress, the shoes, untie your hair, and... Uh.." Riliane was blushing like a tomato

"What? Do i look ugly?" Allen said alarmed

"Nn..noo, you're really cute!, here... Look"

"Wooaah!" Allen was too a tomato "I think I will marry me"

"Now me, go and fake anything I do, my voice, moves and gestures! Good luck!"

"Ill be back in an hour!"

"Uuh, and Len.."

"Hmp?"

"Thank you" Riliane said with a warm and sweet smile that made Allen blush even harder.

"No problem'

The Maids found Allen and took him in the meeting room, they told him to wait for the prince. "Good, they didn't found out I am me" tought our little shota. But then, what if Kyle found, between men the could tell difference.. Oh god, hes doomed...

"May I come in?" Said a male voice.

Allen paniqued.. "Y..yes"

"Hello madame, I'm Kyle Marlon, Prince of the Blue Country"

"Nice to meet you" said Allen "I'm Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Princess of Lucifenia, the Yellow Country"

"Nice to meet such a precious flower"

Thank you God, he does not notice I'm Allen, this way I will judge him and know if he's good or not. So I could help her to choose and for her well being.

_**Time skip**_

"Soo, i have to go"

"It was nice to meet you, fell free to come again" allen smiled making kyle blush.

"Good bye Riliane"

Now, was another man, he was called Gallerian Marlon, know as _**Duke of Venomani**a_, he's just 17 years old, and it's know for have all of the womens fall for him. I hope those are just rumors, he could notice throught that my farse.

"Hello, I'm Gallerian Marlon, duke of venomania, nice to meet you"

"Riliane Lucifen d'Austriche, Princess of Lucifenia, Yellow Country, nice to meet you"  
"Soo, I heard you"re turning 11 this year"

"Yes, and mister you're 17, true?"

"Yeah, but age doesn't matter when love it's on the middle" wooah wait man, hold on your horse.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing princess, my my, what a cute dress you have"

"Thank.. You" what a pervert, he's a NO in my list.

"Um.. Princess, may I ask something to know you better?"

"Ok"

"Are you a virgin?"

.

.

"What tipe of question is that?"

"Just a misc one"

"Um.. Of course and Duke, time's over, never ever you dare to come to my castle again"

"Why did you not fell under my spell?"

**I was losening patience...**

"You dare to touch Riliane, and you will know the pleasure of torture" I said with a death glare "Now, good bye Duke"

1 hour has passed, Kyle was a good man, but Gallerian, never in my whole life I want to see that face again! He only wanted Riliane to make indecent things with her! Ill never forgive him if he touches her!

"May I come in?"

"Huh, Oh Len it's you, sure"

"It's over"

"How are the results?"

"Kyle it's a good man, he passed but that Duke of Venomania, sure was a pervert, I kicked him out the castle, and he has the entrance prohibited, you had luck I was a man, or he could raped you" I said with all of my anger.

"Len... Thank you soo much! I owe you soo much"

"Noo ned to Princess, it's my job to protect you"

"As a reward.."

"What?"

_**And Riliane kissed Allen's cheeck, they both turned red as a tomatoe and started to laught.**_

_**Sweet Ann POV**_

"Oh soo Riliane finished with the two? I go and check on her"

"Ok my queen"

I was glad to see that Riliane went and meet the two man's, it's her responsability as a princess to put her country first, maids where all over the castle whispering and looking as love sicked ladies, strange...

"Venomania's duke was soo sexy"

"Yes, but we can't"

Oh Jesus! They where interestred in a noble! That's imposible yet soo cute, a forbiden love story.. But he's also Riliane´s... I stoped in front of Rilianes bedroom and heard:

"Hey Len, do you think I could marry someday because I love that person?"

"Rin, you know that's kind of.."

"Soo uum.. That's my ugly fate..." When I heard that, my heart broke, she was right, but they was nothing they can do, Lucifenia needs to continue being a good country..

"Rin, sorry, you know, I will help you to marry the guy you likes, I promise"

"Len you're always promissing things for me, how can i thank you?"

"Smiling"

"Hehe Len! You baka"

I sightly left and reached the throne room, there was a photo of me and Arth, swettie, why did you left? It's so hard to live without you.. I wish to be by your side...

**And just as she thinks that, the queen colapses**

* * *

Man... 00:23 pm and I'm tired, tomorrow I have school, nheeeeee doesn´t matter, hope you like it.


	4. The Beginning of Evil

**The begining of Evil**

"We're here now, to conmemorate the live of our queen, Sweet Ann, good mother, friend, and wife, she was right, sweet, nice and compasive, all of Lucifenia citizens will miss her, hope she rest in peace" said a priest

"Rin.. Are you ok?" Allen said

"Len.. It's no fair, why destiny hate me? What did i do? I'm a bad person?" Riliane said almost crying

"Noo, of course not! Didn't i tell you that? Rin, you are a wonderful person, destiny only hopes for your best, you still have me and my father, you will be queen just like your mother, sweet, compasive and nice"

"You think that?"

"Yes, and you will rule Lucifenia with your heart"

"B..but I do have to marry.. Y y you know"

"Don't worry, I will help you to marry the boy you like!"

"Len.."

_Allen POV_

"Rin, promise me, you'll stop crying"

"Ok.. But Len, don't leave"

"Don't worry my princess, Ill be back" as I said that, I stamp a **kiss** on her forehead

"Thank you"

I was about to leave the room, but stopped and said" You always so sweet and nice"

Rin was just 10 years old, soo, aristocrats maybe want her to marry at 15. Now I go and see if she has any meeting, I already rejected Duke Sateriajis Venomania for being a pervert, Gumiliano Vasquen only wanted her money, Michael Leeklton just didn't give me a good sense and Dell Von Honne was too old.

"Man.. That's cruel, does every man is bad?" Wait no, there was Kyle Marlon.

"Uum, hey Maya, does Princess Riliane have a meeting today?"

"Unn.. Let me see Allen, oh yes, Prince of Blue it's coming here at 3pm, to take lunch with Princess"

"Ohh, soo... Wait! Maya it's 2:55 pm! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Sorry Allen, but you never came"

I ran to Rin's bedroom and crashed the door

"Kyle's coming, what are we going to do?"her face was like 'what?'

"Umm.. There isn't time for you to change?"

"Don't worry, Ill do it"

"Nn..no, wait, ill go, you always made things for me, so now I will start to take responsability"

"Rin.. If you don't want, just leave it to me"

"No len, it's okay, since I'm the real princess, I have to meet him, you said he was a good person, it's okay"

"Ok, if you said that.."

"Thanks Len, ill be back in an hour"

_Riliane POV_

"Princess, Prince Kyle it's on the tea room waiting"a maid said

"Oh, don't worry I know it"

I walked and entered the tea room, I love to take lunch, it's soo relaxing and delicious, always with Len we eat brioche and drink chocolate.

"Excuse my lateness"

"Don't worry Princess, nice to see you again"

"Thanks, nice to see you again too"

"My condolences for your mother's dead"

"Oh..." I said with a blanc face "Thank you"

"Soo, what do you do yo not get bored?"

"Oh.. Um, usually me and Len play or sing"

"Len?"

"Uh, he's my personal servant, we look alike and he is really a good person, my best friend" I said with a blush on my face.

"It be good if we all become friends"

"Yes" I smiled "I know he will said you are a good person"

"How you know? We didn't even met"

Hahahaha Kyle, how innocent "I just know"

We talked for a while, then it was about 4 so he has to go back to his kingdom, he's really nice, just as Len. I'm glad he isn't bad or either I will be sad for my entire life.

"Good bye Riliane"

"Good bye Kyle, nice day"

_Allen POV _

"Hmm, Rin is a good person. Don't worry Allen, past ins't going to repeat so.." I always tought about that day, that girl and this chance... It's my job to always protect this sweet and cute Riliane, she is a good person, but.. The same things are repeating, the king and the queen's death, Kyle.. What was next? Ah... Yes, that thing, but when do it happened?

"Len!"

"Oh Rin, you done?"

"Yes, he's really nice, I'm glad you judge him well"

"Of course, or else it would be bad"

"Uum.. Len, do you think I will be a good queen?"

"Of course, you always ask the same and I will answer the same"

"Hehe" Rin said with a blush "I'm glad you are my best friend"

"Mee too" I said blushing too

***toc toc toc*** Princess, we need you in the court for a while

"U... Okay, coming"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, they scare me.."

We walked to the court, it was called the God's court, since they always made good decisions, people never complained and accepted them very well, they were 20 men.

"Princess, you know, since the Queen and King passed away, you have to take the crown"

"W..wait no, I'm just ten"

"But Lucifenia..."

"Wait" a man said "At what age is she going to marry?"

"16"

"Soo, let's wait to give her the crown till she marry"

"Ooh, that sounds good"

"That's resonable"

"Pss... Len" Rin said "I think it isn"t bad"

"Mee to, since you will have my help to decide you jusband"

"Hehehe Len"

"Silence!" Other man said " I think it's better for her to take it now, Lucifenia can't have no queen or king"

"But she's 10 Lui"

"Silence!" Another man said "Those in favor of waiting till Riliane marry?"And all of the mens wrise their hands

"Those in favor of giving it to her now?" Only the man named Lui rised his hand "It settled, we will wait till you marry Riliane"

"Ok.." I sensed the relaxed in her voice

We went out of the court, and started to think of a thing to play with Oliver, since we didn't see him on a while.

"Princess" that man 'Lui' said

"What's wrong mister?"

"You are a lucky bastard, if that man didn't talked, I will had Lucifenias control, I was planing on killing you, so one man of the court has to take your place, thah man was me, but" he stoped "Ugh, you lucky ugly woman, your niceness and happiness aren't good to rule Lucifenia. Hunger Times will come and you will die, you don't know how cruel world is!" He shouted, calling everyone attention, as he kicked Riliane.

"You bastard!" I punched him, I was amazed I actually take him down "Take him away from the princess"

I looked down and she was specheless, like if a ghost appeared

"Rin..." I said, no response

"Princess" a maid said

"Rin! Are you okay?" I shouted, she looked so.. Strange, wait... NO! Damn it!

**"Allen, could you please stop calling me in that childish way? My name it's Riliane, don't forget that" she said with a dark look in her face.**


	5. Close One

_**Close one**_

_Rilliane POV_

Soo, now I understand, people this days, all of them, stupid and ignorant.

**"Allen, could you please stop calling me in that childish way? My name it's Riliane, don't forget that" she said with a dark look in her face.**

"...Yes my lady"

"Now, let's go for a walk"

"As you wish Rinnnnnnnnnnliane"

"Allen, what did I told you?"

"I'm so sorry my lady, but, it's just... I'm sorry"

"Well, let's go"

We walked across the garden, I heard the maids murmuring, and looking at me, was I ugly or what? Those looks, they annoy me! Poor peasants, if only I could make som..

"Princess, are you ok?" Allen said

"Uh, Allen yes, I was just thinking"

"Okay, but if there's something that worry you, don't forget I'm always here"

"Thank you Allen"

"Princess... You can still call me Len"

"...Okay, but call me Rin again"

"Hahahahahah"

"What's soo funny?"

'Nothing, Dejavu"

"I'm soo... Angry, why did that man hate me? Now everybody is not going to respect me and.."

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're the Princess, don't worry, they will respect you, so you have to respect them too! Don't forget you want to be a good Queen!"

"That's right Len! Thank you very much, Can I go with Josephine?"

"Of course Rin"

"Heheheheheh"

I ran to the stable, there she was, Josephine my cute horse, she was a white horse, the fastest, cutest and amesome horse in ALL LUCIFENIA, of course, she had to be my horse. Mother gave her to me as a gift when I was 6, when I was sad. I remember those days, I was depresed, nobody could make me smile, so mother gave her to me and I got a bit happy, however I wasn't happy, not until Len came.

"Josephine, are you ready?" I said, in response I received a jump "Glad to see that" and we started to run.

_Allen POV_

That was the 1st thing! That bastard, he was the 1st trigger for Rin to be bad! Ugh... Why can't I remember what will happend later? Only.. Good memories, is not like I don't like them, but if I want to have more good memories... Damn it! I just want her to be happy, all I can remenber it's the death of the King and the Queen, the 1st bad thing and the death of L... No... But, I can, I can change it! Yes! **History is not going to repeat!**

"Allen!"

"Huh?"

"Allen! Here" Maya said

"What happen maya?"

"Can you deliver this to the mountains?"

"Ok, but.. It's getting late?"

"Well, tomorrow, but you have to get up early"

"Right right. Wait, you remembered to tell me now? Or they give you this now?"

"... Good Luck Allen"

Man, Maya is always like this, I hope someday she tells me the things in time, well, now to prepare dinner, and.. I have to think how to prevent his dead. I walked inside the castle, many maids where talking about what happened before, I gave them all a dirty look, all of them got mad, well, at the end it's for their sake too.

***thomp***

"Oh, I'm soo sorry!"

"Auch... Gala?"

"Oh, Allen, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Noo, are you ok?"

"Yes, it's the Princess in her room?"

"No, she's with Josephine"

"Oh, thank you" and she left

Gala is a servant too, she's young and has brown-blonde wave hair, red cherry eyes and white skin, sometimes we talk, but not much, she is the maid in charge of the cuisine... Wait, wheren't I going there to see what where we going to eat? And she's gone..

***sigh***

I entered the kitchen and told the few maids that where there to cook something. Now I have to go with Rin, is she ok? If something bad happened again? Why does destiny is like this?

"Alexiel.."

"Huh?"

"Alexiel..."

"That voice, you're that someone"

"Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche"

"What do you want from me? My name it's Allen"

"Alexiel please..."

"What!" I shouted

"Stop complaining"

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" I said confused

"Hee."

"Are you joking?"

"With you Alexiel? Of course"

"Why? What do you want?"

At that moment, she appeared in front of me, that green-haired girl, green eyes and white skin, she was smiling, a strange smile, it scared me a little, but it relaxed me too.

**"Just be curious Alexiel, that will save you and your beloved one"**

_Normal POV_

Riliane and Allen where in the kitchen, along with other maids and servants, dinner was almost finished and our two little gold-haired weren't full

"Len, I'm still hungry"

"Rin, you will be a fat Princess if you eat more"

"You're so mean!"

"Hahahaha"

"No really, I'm still hungy"

"Really? Or is it just **GLUTTONY**?"

"Nooooooo" **sigh** "Are there any brioche from this afternoon?"

"I think, wait"

Allen went to the kitchen and searched for the awesome brioches he made this afternoon, luckyly, they were 2 that they didn't eat.

"You're Lucky my Lady"

"Thank you sir"

"Bon Appetit!"

And they started to eat. The brioche did satisfice them. Now, the clock marked 9 o' clock, Riliane was feeling sleepy, Allen too, they were the alone in the big silent dining room.

"I think you should go to sleep"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Rin you can't, and you have your own bed room"

"Okay, can you sleep with me, in My Room?"

"Why? Is there something that worry you?"

"No..."

"And, what is it?"

**"I'm... Scared of monsters"**

Allen smiled **"Isn't that my childish princess?"**

"Will you?"

"... Okay, just for tonight"

"Thank you! It will be fun!"

"But we're just going to sleep"

"But, if a monster try to attack us, we will fight with him"

"Hahahaha"

They went to change clothes. Now they were ready to sleep, Allen entered Riliane's bedroom and cudled with her in the big bed

"Len... Will you be always by my side?"

"Of course, how many times will you ask it?"

"Hehe, I don't know"

"Rin, I will always be by your side, Y**ou're my Princess and I'm your Servant**, even if I want to leave your side, I can't. Or if you want me to leave your side, I won't"

"Thank you Len, I'm glad I met you"

"Mee too Rin"

And then, they felt asleep

_? POV_

"I pity them, well, she could be here, along with other people"

"When are you going to free me?" An amber eyed girl said

"Shut up!"

"But you freeed him! Why won't you free me?"

"Beacuse you killed someone and don't regret it"

"I hate you!"

"Thank you"

"No, really"

"You know, I'm not a nice person"

"Naaaaaooo, are you joking?"

"Thinking of nice and bad things, you just killed someone, compared to the other 5 people here, I will let you go, but don't make the same mistake"

"Finally!l"

"Did you understand?"

"Yes... Thank you"

"Don't forget it!"

"No I won't"

* * *

*cough cough* **SONG ATTACK!**

-Repulsive Food Eater Conchita

-Adolescence

-Servant of Evil

Hope you like it!


	6. The Pitiful Daughter of Loneliness

**The pitiful daughter of the loneliness**

"Look at her"

"She's ugly"

"She's weird"

"She's a forgeiner"

"Nobody wants you here"

"Go to your bored country!"

"She may be a witch!"

"Hey you come here!"

I ran, as fast as I can, why does everybody in this country hate me? I'm not a bad person, I don't hate someone, I don't want to hurt them, but still.. They hate me.

"Finally, I'm safe" **I whispered to myself** "Dear god, please, I beg you, I just eant a friend, if I don't think I ask to much, everybody here hates me, please I beg you, I want a friend, just one and I will be happy"

Everyday it's the same, I ran to the forest and hide from them, waiting alone till they got tired from searching me. Everyday it's sad. Everyday I'm alone. Everyday.I look up the sky, wanting an answer for my prayers, and then I look at the ground, thanking that it stills there, I look at the flowers, they're smiling at me showing their colors, trying to make me smile, I hear the birds singing, trying to calm me, I feel the wind blowing all of my worries, and then In the calm, I hear a little

**"Wait, just a little more, and _keep rolling_ until the day comes"**

Everyday, same answer..

"It seems that I can't do anything today" I said "same as everyday"

I walked to the village. In the road I prepared myself for the comentaries people will make, it's just soo stupid why they hate me.

I'm human I have blood running through my veins I have a heart I have a body I have a soul I have feelings I have a house I have a name I'm religious I'm a nice person And yet... I'm all alone in this country .

.

.

.

The reason why they hate me, in the Green Country?

.

.

.

.  
**I have white hair.**

"Clarith, don't worry, you're still beautiful" I said to myselft in a mirror "Don't.." I let a tear down my cheek "Don't cry!, let's go for a walk!"

I ran to the forest once again. Here I feel happy, it's strange, but I think that I will just wait, if God just want me to wait, Ill wait. I walked, enjoying the scenery, and accidentaly I hit a squirrel with my hair

"Oh, I'm so sorry, stupid hair" I said "Are you ok little friend?"  
The squirrel just stayed there, looking at me "Here" I helped the squirrel "And for the apology, an **apple**!"

The squirrel grabed it and started to run, I noticed it had a line of green fur

"Oh, maybe it's for their family, that just shows how alone I'am"

It was getting late, and I had to return to home, the forest was beautiful, but in the night, it was dangerous, I heard stories about people who got blind by the **moonlight light**, making them act in a very strange way. I apresured to home, I saw the stars, but no moon.

"Phew, just in time"

I went to the kitchen, and on the window, they were 4 little green fruits.

"Hmm? Weird"

I took a better look, and along them, was a squirrel, with a line of green fur "You're the one from the afternoon, and you even brough this? I'm so sorry, and please, just go back with your family little friend"  
But the squirrel just stayed there. We stared at each other for minutes, then I noticed the moon, it was white, and brighter than normal, it was really beautiful.

***pouf***

"Huh?" I saw a plate on the floor "oh silly me"

"Let me help" said a voice,

And I saw a girl, with short emerald hair

"Here"

"Thank...you" and as I said that, I collapsed

* * *

***birds chirping***

"Huh? What time is it?"I look up and it was morning ***sigh*** "Maybe those rumors about being **moonlighted** aren't fake"

* * *

SONG ATTACK!

-Rolling Girl

-Moonlit Bear

I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long. I had exams and have to study because if I got bad grades I won't be able to publish stories here and blablablaaaaabla.

Soo Hope you Like them, 3 ch for Today, YAY! :D


	7. Problems

**Allen POV**

"Len" someone said "Len!"

"Hmmm?" I manage to say.

"Len, get up right now or I will throw you water!" I reconogized Rin's voice.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!"

"Good" she said with a smile "now, let's go and play!" Cheerful as always. I smiled.

"Princess, you need to change, and take breakfast"

"Nooo!" She said with a funny voice "Pleeeeeease Len!"

"...Rin, you know.."

"Nooo excuses! And since you are my servant, let's go! The day it's beautiful!"

"***sigh*** Okay, Rin, since when are you soo"

"What where you saying Len?"

"Since when are you so energic?"

"Hehehehe" she laughed "Len, let's just go and enjoy the day"

"Right"

"Allen! Princess! What are both of you doing here in pajamas? Princess please come with me now" Maya said.

"Maya-san, please, Allen and me where just playing"

"Maya, please" I said.

"... Okay, but go and hide from the others, oh.. And Allen, for your information, Prince Kyle invite the Princess to take dinner with him in his castle, I tell it to you, NOW, EARLY, are you happy? She said, making enfasis on the parts with the capital letters **(LOL)** she sure gets annoyed easy.

"Roger that Maya, thanks.."

"Umm... Len" Rin said, looking me at the eyes, I understand what she want to tell me.

"Don't worry, I will go with you"

"Thank you Len, you are the most awesome person in the whole world! I love you!"She said in a really sweet way, she looked really cute, and she hugged me, I couldn't help to hug her too.

"Rin, I love you too... Now, shall we go and play?"

"Yes!"

We played until a maid found us, she said something about a meeting with the court. Strange, I just hope for that crazy man not to be there, or else... We walked to the court.

"Soo, Princes Riliane, you are here to tell you the new changes we had made to our agreement"

"What? Eeeh... Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Princess" a jet black man said, surprisingly he looked like me, but with gold eyes "you are here just to see if you agree or no with it" I felt relieved at hearing that

"I see" she said, he smiled at her.

"Riliane Lucifen d' Autriche, may you take seat next to the table" a man said

I saw the fear on her face.

"We decided that you will rule Lucifenia, not as a Queen, but as a Princess, and when you turn 18, the Queen tittle will be granted to you. The conditions are that every decision, petition and or refuse, will be taken by you, with our help as well. Did you agree or refuse?"

"I agree" she said

"Then it's settled, everyone it's happy"

"Rin, let's go" I said.

"Right" she said smiling. We started to walk, but that man stopped me.

"Allen, you must be very careful, as his personal servant, please protect her, Lucifenia's fate lies on her" I looked at him astonished.

"H.. How... You know about it?"

"Let's just said that a hooded lady told me about it, Good bye Allen" he said like he is going far away.

"Sir... May I know your name?"

"It's not important"

Riliane and me went to play, she was really happy, unlike me, I was.. Afraid. We played with Oliver, he told us about his new bird, named James, he left to search him. Anyway, that didn't work, I was afraid, of what will happen, and of course, of the dinner at Kyle's castle tonight.

"Len!" Rin said.

"W what?"

"You are like.. Lost in you thoughts.. Is there something that worries you really that much?" She said.

"Nothing too big" I lied again "Just the dinner tonight"

"Don't worry! You are not the only one, I'm scared of going there, but I don't have to worry, since you will be there for me" she said with a warm smile.

"Rin.. Thank you"

"Huh? Why?"  
".. For always smile" I felt dumb

"Allen... Thank you" she said with a blush

Then I remembered something

"Rin! I have to go to the mountains, to deliver something, will you be okay?"

"Yes, and Oliver will be here soon, just go already, so that you will come as soon as posible!" I laughed again.

"Roger that my lady! See you."

I was on the mountains, silence ruled here, everything was beautiful, but I felt alone.. And scared, bandids could be hidden here, or forest spirits, nobody knows, what you find on the forest, migh not be always good.

"***sob sob sob***" I heared, someone crying.

"H..hello?" I said.. scared.

"H. Huh?"

"Um, hello, why are you crying? Where are you?"

"***sob*** Heere, w.. Wait there!" The voice said, it was a lady.

"Lady, are you okay? Why where you crying here all alone?" I said to the white haired girl, she was way older than me.

"I.. Why don't you run away, or curse me?" She said, with a sad face.  
"Why would I do that?, here take this" I give her an apple

"... Thank you sir.."

"Don't worry, and please don't cry, people should not cry"

"Thank you very much, good bye sir"

"Good bye lady"

Later, I reached the house, it was a small and old house, black roof and grey walls, it seem like a witch house, funny.

"Hello? Is there somebody?"

"Oh, yes, coming!" A feminine voice said.

"I'm here from Lucifenia, this packet was from the castle and is for you.. Miss Elluka?"

"Oh, yes, thank you very much young boy."

"Not a problem, please have a good day" I said as I leave

.

.

.

.

"Right, good day Alexiel."

* * *

I reached the castle, for my surprise they where all hysteric, that worried me, I heared people murmuring, that worried me more, I heared about someones death. Enough of walking Allen, I ran just to find a crying princess along with a boy covering his eye, a bird lying on the floor, people all around and one thing that scared me the most, it's was perturbating, it was the man from the morning, the one with black hair and golden eyes, there..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hang up from his neck.

"What happened here? Rin! Oliver! Are you okay?"

"Len!***sob***" Rin said crying hysteric."He.. The man, ***sob*** and ***sob***" I automatically ran to her side, and hugged her tighly, wanting to calm her.

"Oliver.. His eye, what ha"

"Allen, that man.. The bonde haired one, he.. Stabed me, while I was trying to"

"What? What happened? Someone please tell me!" I said furious.

"Allen!" Maya said."Allen I searched for you the entire castle, I heared you were here!"

"Maya, now, tell me" I said calm "**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE**!" I said really furious, just to scare Rin and causing that she cling more to me.

"I-i don't know"

"**AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**"

"A-allen.."

"Len" Rin said in a whisper "Let me tell you"

"Rin..."

"Allen I just saw a blonde haired man running, but aside from that, nothing more" Maya said "... Thanks, and sorry for shouting"

"Len" Rin said "that man, came and punched me on the stomach.. Oliver wanted to help me, but the man took out a knife, he want to stab me, but Oliver went in the way, as a result he stabed his eye.. He cried out, his bird want to help me, that man slapped him... He passed out... Then, that man kicked me on the stomach again. The black haired man from the court came in and wanted to help, they fought and the blonde man ran away, then I started crying..." The entire time rin was talking, her expression was, emotionless, as if she was a simple doll.

"That bastard.. Rin.."

Now, I was killing myself, how did I let this happens? I left her, and..

"Rin.. I'm so sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry.." I said wanting to cry.

"Len..."

"Noo.. Rin... I'm sorry"

"***thud***" Oliver passed out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said hugging Rin, why did this happen?

"Len.. You don't need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault.."

"Noo.. Rin.." I said hugging her more. "Oliver is.." and then "Oliver, wake up!" I said in vain "Oliver! James!"

"***sob sob*** Oliver ***sob*** James"

"And this country thinks that a girl like that, stupid, weak and crybaby could be the Queen! Poor peasants!" A voice said.

"What!" I said **"GET THE HELL OUT, PIECE OF SHIT!"**

"Noo len!" Rin said "please.. Just... Leave him"

I saw all the castle alarmed, the new spread through all Lucifenia. Oliver mom was crying, thinking that his son might not live, miraculously he did survive, but at that moment I understood that destiny won't help me either, on making a new end.

"Len" rin said.

"What Rin?"

"Cancel tonight's dinner with Kyle, I'm not feeling like.

" Don't worry, rin,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"But you must be honest"

"Of course"

"***sigh*** I am really all of what that man said?"

"Noo! Of course no!"

"Le"

"And no, I'm not lying" I lied, of course she was like that, because she was 10 years old, it's just for her sake." We'll see that man receiving what he deserves, don't worry"

* * *

_ Poor Len, he had to lie to her, but of course, just a tiny little princess of 10 years ._._

Hope you like it, it'a bit D: but, it's a chapter

Any suggestion accepted.


End file.
